fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa - Poll and MM Info!
Hey, guys. It's Speedo, and I've got a couple things to say regarding Danganflipa and Danganflipa MM. First up, I've finished creating the poll that I mentioned in the epilogue. If you didn't see it, this poll will just ask some basic questions about my series. Your favorite and least favorite characters, chapters, executions, and et cetera. Instead of creating one on the wiki, I've created a Google Form for this. Here's the link to the Google Form. No emails, names, or anything will be required. Just answer some questions and hit submit. That's all there is to it. Once I gather enough answers, I will reveal the results of the voting in another post, and I will also share my thoughts on the results. Now, about Danganflipa MM. I will be making some changes from Danganflipa to Danganflipa MM, and I will describe them here. For the class trials, the returning "minigames" will be Nonstop Debate, Rebuttal Showdown, Hangman's Gambit (2.0), Debate Scrum, and Closing Argument. MM will include four new minigames. The first one is from Danganronpa v3: Mass Panic Debate. It's pretty much a Nonstop Debate but with three arguments occuring at the same time. You've gotta search through all arguments to find the inconsistency. The next minigame is also from v3: Argument Armament. This one will replace Panic Talk Action from Danganflipa. What makes them different is that the opponent wears armor and the argument progresses the further you go. The third minigame to be featured in Danganflipa MM is one that I created, Team Analysis. In Team Analysis, two characters will agree with your statement and will help you fight for the truth. One character will find out what they are trying to prove. Another will say what thing prevents everyone from understanding. And the third character will present the evidence to prove their statement. The final minigame that will appear in Danganflipa MM is also created by me: '''Logic Thread. '''Meant to parody Logic Dive and Psyche Taxi, Logic Thread is a minigame that you can actually play. You will be asked three questions with two answers each, but you won't find out if you're wrong or not until you finish the last question. This means that you can end up with eight different outcomes, but only one is right. This is how Logic Thread will look. What was the first Gameria to be released? |} |} |} |} |} |} Cool, right? I spent a good ten-fifteen minutes on that. xD Another thing that will be new to Danganflipa MM is going to be Daily Life Events. Remember the events from Danganronpa 2 and v3, such as the Memorial Jam Session, the Yukata Firework Show, Neo Aikido Training, and Celebrity Pool Party? I plan to include eight events (two for each chapter until Chapter 5), and there will be art for each event. That's the last thing that I have yet to mention: art. That's right, I've decided to include art in Danganflipa MM! I'll include regular Daily Life events, the secret events that I previously mentioned, Rebuttal Showdown art, Team Analysis art, Argument Armaments, and Closing Arguments. Oh yeah, and the regular chapter art too. I'll be switching between MS Paint and Pixlr Editor. But I'll try to keep the art consistent with each other. I guess that's it. Be sure to vote in the Google Form, and I'll get the results out soon-ish. I don't know how many people would take the survey, honestly. I'll post results when voting becomes less frequent, but I'll keep you posted on when that will be. Free Time Events will be coming soon. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're hyped for MM! Ask me questions if you have any. Category:Blog posts